<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who again? by raafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605606">who again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raafe/pseuds/raafe'>raafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, crackfic, no one cares that mineta died</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raafe/pseuds/raafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spent like 3 minutes on this lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fight against the league of villains and meta liberation army, class 1 a decided to hang out in the mall.</p><p>“Oh, hey guys where’s mineta,” midoriya asked curiously.</p><p>“Oh he died during the fight,” momo said with no sadness.</p><p>“Ok, thank god, he was such a pervert,” mina said loudly.</p><p>“Yeah,” class 1 a murmured.</p><p>For the rest of the day class 1 a was just enjoying playing around in the mall with little care the mineta died.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>